


The Scientist Under Restless Seas

by IThePerson



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU-Mermaids/Pirates, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a sailor, Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecil is a pirate, Cecil is also a siren, Drinking, M/M, Pirates, Sex, Xeno, sailors, xeno(ish)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThePerson/pseuds/IThePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never trust the maiden<br/>Who wears black clothes<br/>She cuts off ladies' heads<br/>And she'll cut off all your toes!</p><p>Never smile at the sinner<br/>With white wire hair<br/>He'll have your blood for breakfast<br/>And skin your body bare!"</p><p>You always heard the silly song as a child while children ran around giggling and chanting the horrible lyrics to the myth. Oh, but it wasn't just a myth. You hear the bones crack and see the blood splatter. His laughter is maddening, his image is mind bending, and you adore every inch of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ FOR CLARIFICATION  
> The way I bend Cecil's personality at first makes him seem mentally ill but I promise he isn't. I decided to take the same twist as MorningOwl did in 'Better Than Moonshine' where Cecil is an intimidating character and still the loveable fangirlish man we all love.
> 
> Enjoy, and proceed with caution. This is going to be hell.

The sea is quiet tonight. The world never hears the sound of the silver chord. Only the wind, and it echos back, whispering a tune unheard to any man but himself. The world is quiet tonight. Only the flickering lights of the boat let his eyes see what needs to be seen, what must be seen. The talk of the ocean calms him. There is nothing more blissful than the sound of a melody being echoed back to you by the wind. His hair is tied back in the usual red ribbon, and a matching sash is tied around his waist. The sound of a tune he recalls from his childhood now drums upon his fingertips like a memory that was never forgotten. Because it wasn’t. It had always been there. The wind is calm tonight, and the sea’s tides beckon him closer. The seaman sits aboard the massive ship, and sets his silver plated flute down next to him. The ocean waves are calming to his ears, and the salt of the sea’s air brushes against his face.

Carlos looked out onto the horizon, his eyes adjusting to the now pitch sea and sky. The life he lived was wonderful. His father had taken him under his wing at the age of 13, and now he was first mate, able to do as he pleased and enjoying every second out on the ocean. The women, the wine, and the money. The life was impermanent and without death. It was a bliss he would never want to lose.

But, it was never the material that drew him in. It was the myth and mystery. The whisper among the old and the tales of creatures that could not be described with a mere voice, but that could leave and image in a sea dog’s eyes, blinding him of everything else until the day he hit the grave. Carlos dared to see what they saw. He dared to challenge the beast in the mist and take it for what it was. The young man of science wanted to study the ocean, the land, the world. That was his quest, and he sure as hell wasn’t letting a myth get in his way.

Carlos knew he wouldn’t see the light of day if he did such a thing, which is why he was grateful ‘death’ was not apart of his vocabulary. It may of been for some of the soggy washed up men on this boat, but never to Carlos. His father had taught him well. The way of the sea was mapped out like the lines on the palm of his hand. He knew where to go, he saw what was ahead, and what was behind him.

But… this new endeavor… On this one his compass didn’t point north anymore. This new impermanence of his life made him indifferent to everything that he ever wanted to persue. The world he was raised in was destroyed the second he felt the wind in his hair and the water splash on his face. It lured the reckless devil with further out, getting a taste of a drug not found in any shop, nor inhaled by any sinner. This was the kind of drug one could only feel as it ran through their veins and pumped poison in their heart like coal fueling a fireplace. It burned and boiled and fed on everything, begging and begging until it destroyed everything in its path. Carlos loved the daredevil catch of life, and the fear of death plagued him no more. The fanciful idea of riches and glory danced in his head, and among the science and mystery of the ocean, he, like any other man, dreamed of wealth and prosperity.  

Carlos enjoyed the way the ocean whispered. The waves gently rocked the boat to the cove of Winchell, where him and his father would rest before moving out to their next expedition in hopes of bringing back riches.

The only thing that worried him were the pirates. Their lives were a living hell, as he had heard, and there was only one commanding ship that lived in prosperity, and that was the ship called ‘Draco illius quinque rerum’, which translated to ‘Dragon of Five heads’. Whispers of men had told him tales of the maiden who ran the ship

“She has the eyes of the devil and the spirit of a sea dog. Knocked me out real hard when I met ‘er.”

“Hair white like snow and teeth sharp as a shark’s. She’ll kill ya’ and drink yer blood, son. No man like you should even be searchin’ for that kind of trouble.”

Carlos went to bed as a child with the stories of horror, none of course which he believed. Carlos was a man of science, not superstition. But… the shadows he saw on the horizon time to time were the legends told by the candlelight, and the words that fell of a sea dog’s tongue in drunken breaths came to life. The sails of deep purple and the chanting of men who had been sent to their graves but still breathing the air that kept them alive. Carlos dared to look for them. He wanted to bare witness to the horror that was told to him as a child, but for now, the myth was just a myth, and stories were just stories.

  
The young sailor got up, yawning quietly and going below deck to the crew’s quarters. The noise of snoring rattled his ears, but one got used to the sound of a man. Carlos opened the door to his cabin, which he shared with no one but his dog, Goose, a shaggy mutt he picked up when he first started sailing, and now the slobbery mess stayed by his side when he wasn’t chasing gulls or eating. The dog whined softly in his sleep, paws twitching slightly. Carlos smiled and sighed, petting the dog and hushing it quietly before pulling over the covers of his cot. The sleepy eyed sailor peeled off his cotton white shirt and blew out the oil lamp that was next to him. The darkness and the rock of the boat gently lulled him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the bell finally awoke him. Sun peaked through the clouds and shined what little light it had to offer into the port hole. The rally of his crew was already heard upstairs, and the plank fell onto the dock of Winchell.

They were finally here.

The man arose quickly at the sound of the captain's holler, their voice penetrating even the bottom of the ship. His jaw fell open and a long yawn fell from his mouth, arms stretched to the sky and eyes closing. Today was to be one hell of a day. The Captain was to meet with Pamela Winchell, the leader of this province the sailor was now in. As much as this first mate wanted to join them, he had other plans.

Fingers ran through his violet and white curls, his hair a mess atop of his head. Piercings tangled on his ears and cartilage, a feather hanging from his left ear. He rubbed his silvery grey eyes and smiled as his large main coon, it’s black tail rubbing against his leg. The young man smiled, greeting the cat by stroking it gently.

This, was Cecil Palmer, first mate to the Dragon of Five Heads. The title, though a mouthful, shook the bones of anyone who heard the name. Yesir it was good to be him. Prince of the seas and one of the most powerful men in his line of ‘work’. The snow haired male got up finally, hearing the well known sound of his captain’s boots on the deck above him. Cecil slipped on his black boots and started up to the main deck.

The sound of gulls and the ocean was all he could hear, before the holler of his captain drilled through his ears.

“Cecil shimmy your ass up here before we leave you behind!”

Ah yes, the captain. 5 feet and 6 inches of pure poison, always dressed in a black trench, a dark blue dress,  and a large hat with a royal blue feather that could touch the clouds. Her long white hair was braided to the side, and her piercing eyes the color of amethysts. Nixie Palmer, ‘Nix’ was the captain alright, and had a bite as good as her bark,or some would say even better. Cecil had lived with his mother all of his life, and was taught the way of the seas in blood sweat and sea salt. Painful, but true. The Palmers were quite the duo, Cecil handling the work of the crew, while Nix won over the rest with her charisma and charm.    

Cecil reached the top of the steps, walking out onto the dock and smirking at his mother, who rolled her eyes in response.

“What the hell were you doing down there?” She chuckled, and Cecil only shrugged before being shoved onto the dock. His mother rolled her eyes, looking at him for a second with the glare that could cut a knife in two.

“And where will you be?” The first mate asked, knowing that look meant something bad. He ran his fingers through his hair and winced at the sight; the look of daggers from any mother could still make a sailor cringe.

“With Pamela Winchell, you can wander around while I’m gone.” She said, walking next to him, and he nodded back.

“Anything or anyone I should be searching for?”

“Just don’t bring back a boy.” Nixie grinned before walking off, leaving her son with a pink blush on his face. Cecil ran a hand through his hair before walking onto the cobblestone of the road, tents set up with merchants displaying their items. The first mate walked through slowly, no one taking notice of him as usual. But, the way they described him and his mother was always amusing.

“He bathes in blood.” Actually no- he drinks blood, and that was only four times.

“He had fangs and claws.” Ew. He may have been a pirate, but certainly not a disgusting one.

“He’s a monster.” No--wait, true, actually, but everyone has a way of keeping it hidden.

Cecil strolled through the tents, people beckoning him to come closer, but he was in search of only one person, the person by the name of Dana Cardinal.

Her long dark curls were a force to be reckoned with, They were usually in braids, feathers, gems, and ribbons tying them together. With her left nostril pierced and tattoos of fish all up her arms. She grinned at the sight of her old friend.

“Long time, Cecil.” She bowed slightly, and the man chuckled.

“Oh please, I was here two months ago.”

“Right you are, and since then, lots have changed, Cap’n.”

“I know, which means you’ve hauled in some new loot, right?” The man ran his fingers through his white hair and grinned. Dana nodded, gesturing to the items on her table, which had voodoo to crystals and skulls of all sorts. Cecil gazed over the trinkets before looking up at her.

“Did you find anything else?” He asked, the implication of something more in his voice. Dana’s  green eyes light up, and she nodded, reaching below the table to pull out a chest. Cecil watched her, looking around the streets for any suspicious characters before looking back at Dana, who unlocked the wooden crate and pulled out a scroll.

“A friend of mine brought it to shore not too long ago. She says that the remedy in here should help you find what you’re looking for.”

“Find or finish?” Cecil punctuated, his baritone voice bringing fear in Dana’s being. She looked down, trying to fish an answer for the sailor.

“I couldn’t tell you, Cecil. No one’s been able to solve this thing since it’s been uncovered.”

The male nodded, looking around her at the crowd. A new ship had just arrived. Nothing extraordinary, probably some new sailors on their way to lose their wits and what not. Cecil gazed over, looking at the ship’s name… “The Feral Hound”  Cecil had heard about this ship. Nothing big. Apparently they were going to travel every inch of the sea in search of new discoveries. Cecil had to laugh at the thought. He was the sea. The ocean was his blood and the salt ran through his veins. Cecil watched as the crew got off, looking for the first mate and the captain. They were always easy to spot. They looked at ease, and filled with confidence. Cecil’s gaze looked all around, peeling through the crowd to find--

Oh, _Hel-lo_.

Dark curls, amburn eyes, a laugh like god, dark gorgeous skin like copper and a grin of the kings.

_‘Calipso above and below, let me love this man.’_

__

Cecil grinned, biting his lower lip and shifting his feet. Dana chuckled.

“Find something you like?” She laughed.

“Oh have I.” Cecil grinned, looking back at Dana, who giggled.

“Go catch ‘em sailor. Don’t bite.” Cecil blushed and stashed the the scroll in his satchel before walking off to the first mate.

And off he went, following the sight of dark curls tied in a satin red ribbon. The pirate was intrentech in the crowd, and he held onto his bag, making sure no sly pickpocket could even get close to him. Cecil’s other hand was already digging through his bag while his eyes tried to find that mop of dark hair. Cecil saw the other male walk through the tents and to the back. Heavens above this was going to happen.

The white haired male followed after the unknowing first mate, striding towards him and grabbing his cotton white shirt.

“You thought you’d go unnoticed with these looks hm?” Cecil grinned, pinning the other male against the wall and grinning. His pelvis immediately pressing to the other’s, who gasped.

“Ha-- I beg your pardon?” The sailor breathed, grinding back against Cecil, mouth open and eyes  lidded. Cecil’s skilled mouth was already over the other’s neck, tongue flicking back and forth as his hips rolled over and over.  The Sailor against the wall gasped, hips rolling back against him. Cecil grinned , hands going to the other’s hips as he moved back and forth.

“Please just let me love you, ya’ gorgeous man.” Cecil gasped in his ear, and the first mate nodded, back arching.

“Nothing in return?” He chuckled, breath hitching as Cecil’s tongue ran down his neck and towards his collar bone.

“What did you have in mind, babe?”

“The name’s Carlos--ha-for your information.”

“Quite the talker aren’t you, Carlos?”

“Ah~ not always~”

Cecil grinned at that, rolling his hips again and Carlos’ fingers gently tugged at the white locks of the unknown sailor, who raised his head up. “Yes?” He asked, grey eyes with a hint of mischievousness as he looked over the other man’s body.

The Spaniard didn’t even speak, and  tugged more at the soft white locks of the man, kissing him gently. Cecil sighed, his left hand pressing to the other’s chest while his other roamed, discovering Carlos’ body and tracing over the definiton of his muscles with his fingertips. They wandered behind his back, tracing his spine methodically as he kissed the sailor, whose breath hitched in response. Cecil grinned in the kiss, pulling away for a second to look into the other’s eyes.

Amber and burning like the sun… absolutely breath taking…

“Problem, Cap’n?” Carlos chuckled, eyebrow raised. Cecil was lost for words, cheeks flushing as he looked down for a second. His mask faltered, and Carlos immediately noticed, taking it completely off and kissing his jawline methodically. Cecil shuddered, eyes closing and letting his hands fall to the other’s waist, his actions becoming less rough and more thought out and throuough. Carlos noticed, and his lips traveled to Cecil’s neck, trailing over the tentacle tattoos that coiled around his neck and flowing over his collar bones.

“And you thought I would just unravel, didn’t you?” Carlos grinned against the pale skin of the sailor, who whined in response.

“Oh gods above-- how are you doing that?” Cecil gasped, head tilted back, and Carlos only chuckled. fingertips brushing over the back of Cecil's wrists and feather light touches up and down his spine, slowly but with enough thought to make anyone arch, and arch he did. Cecil groaned, gasping for breath as though he were underwater, and trembling under the cunning scientist.

“Doing what?” The Spaniard grinned, grabbing the other by the shoulders and pinning him to the wall. “This?” He asked, breath hot against his ear as he rolled his hips over and over onto the other’s hard member. Cecil was a mess of moans and whimpers as he bit his lower lip and nodded quickly. He finally gasped for breath, hips rolling against Carlos’ hungrily, and he groaned, his silver gaze locking with the amber orbs other the Spaniard.

“You teasing son of a bitch.” Cecil growled, and Carlos grinned, opening his mouth to taste the smoke and lavender of the other man. The taste was like heaven, and  his hair had the smell of gunpowder and wine. Carlos couldn’t get enough. His fingers tangled in the other’s hair as he rolled his hips, and he breathed heavily through his nose.

Cecil finally pulled away, head tipped back and eyes rolling into his head. “Oh god more, please oh please more~” Cecil moaned louder, fingertips pressing to Carlos’ hips. The other grinned, mouthing at the other’s neck before leaving and prominent bruise.

 **  
**“I’d love to, purrbox, but I best be on my way~” Carlos flashed a teasing grin and kissed the other man once more before dashing out of sight and into the crowd once more. Cecil called after the man, who only flashed a grin at him before the people crowded him like a cloud of smoke, enabling him to disappear just as quick as he surfaced. Cecil hissed out a cuss under his breath before making the same path Carlos did, except he was headed towards his mother, not the Spaniard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this I am not sorry at all. :))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy to ask for anything! Ask me at itheperson.tumblr.com


End file.
